


Reflected Sin

by ManaWyrm



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Hand Job, Johnny's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaWyrm/pseuds/ManaWyrm
Summary: If there’s one thing Marc knows about Frank, it’s that he seems to inherently know what Marc needs and when he needs it, even before he knows he needs it. Which is how he ended up on his back on a dusty motel room bed, a mirror propped up to show him exactly what is going to be done to his body.“The rules are you cannot look anywhere but at the mirror,” Frank grumbled, sliding his shirt over his head. “And you can’t touch yourself.”--Mirror Sex, plotless smut
Relationships: Frank Castle/Johnny Blaze, Frank Castle/Marc Spector, Frank Castle/Marc Spector/Johnny Blaze, Marc Spector/Johnny Blaze
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Reflected Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Notes: This is a rare pair that needs to be more common. Also, Marc is laying on the bed sideways so it's possible for both his head and legs to hang off the bed.

If there’s one thing Marc knows about Frank, it’s that he seems to inherently know what Marc needs and when he needs it, even before he knows he needs it. Which is how he ended up on his back on a dusty motel room bed, a mirror propped up to show him exactly what is going to be done to his body. 

“The rules are you cannot look anywhere but at the mirror,” Frank grumbled, sliding his shirt over his head. “And you can’t touch yourself.”

He had already rid Marc of all his clothing and was currently unzipping his own pants. He tapped the inside of Marc’s thigh. 

“Move up some so your head hangs off the edge of the bed.”

He knew better than to argue with a situation like this so he shimmied his way up the bed so his head was hanging off one side but Frank was still able to stand between his spread legs and have full access to him. He quirked an eyebrow in the mirror and Frank chuckled, running a hand up the inside of his leg, stroking his balls before pulling his hand back. He roughly pulled down his own pants and boxers, giving Marc a nice view of his hard cock and plush ass even through the mirror. 

He saw a figure move in the corner of the mirror, startling him before he recognized who it was. Johnny moved towards the middle of the dimly lit room where the bed was. His hand came down to caress the laying man’s face, light and careful, before sliding his thumb into Marc’s mouth, forcing it open. 

“If I knew you were this much of a slut, I would have made you suck my cock a long time ago, Spector,” Johnny smirked. 

The blond man was dressed in skin tight clothes that screamed lonely biker, those tight jeans looking sensuous on a man with that much ass. Marc groaned lowly when he saw the other vigilante painstakingly lower the zipper on his pants and ease his semi-hard cock from the confines of his boxers. Frank chuckled again and grabbed Marc’s thighs roughly before maneuvering his legs so they wrapped around his waist, his fingers digging deeply into Marc’s flesh. 

“Remember to only look in the mirror,” Frank warned again before sinking forward into Marc. 

He barely had a moment to gasp as Frank’s cock entered him before Johnny removed his thumb and replaced it with his cock. His eyes welled as Frank set a bruising pace, his fingers surely leaving marks where they gripped his hips. Johnny was slightly more hesitant, slowly sliding his cock in and out of Marc’s warm mouth. When he determined that the other wasn’t likely to choke, he grabbed Marc’s throat to hold him steady as he slid his cock deeper down his ally’s throat. 

Marc struggled to keep his sight on the mirror, watching as both men pounded into him. His body could feel it but his mind was having some sort of disconnect by watching it through reflection. It made the entire experience give an illusion of otherworldliness, and it was amazing to watch it and feel it at the same time. His hands twitched slightly, aching to grip his own cock.

Frank’s balls slapped against Marc’s ass roughly every time the man thrusted into him, his grunts getting louder. Johnny tightened his grip on Marc’s throat, groaning when the man hollowed his cheeks. He could feel the spit and precome dripping from his mouth down his face as Johnny continued to abuse his mouth. He could tell from the expression on Johnny’s face that he was getting close. 

The biker leaned over Marc’s body, his elbows propping him up, and kissed his stomach causing his cock to slide deeper into his throat. He felt Johnny’s breath ghost over his neglected cock, earning him a startled groan from the man beneath him. A tongue pressed wetly against the slit, and Marc swore he could die like this: Johnny and Frank pounding him mercilessly while Johnny licked at the head of his cock. 

Marc sputtered when Johnny finally pulled his cock nearly out of his mouth and came with a loud groan. The blond stood up, panting, and stuck his thumb back in Marc’s mouth as he swallowed his load. 

“Fuck, Spector,” Johnny moaned, eyes half closed as he gazed down at a red faced Marc smeared with come, sweat, and drool. “That’s one hell of a mouth.”

Marc didn’t have time to respond when Frank rolled him over onto his stomach, effectively knocking the breath out of him. He felt Frank climb on top of the bed and kneel beside him. 

“Sit up and get on my lap,” Frank ordered in a low growl. “Face the damn mirror.”

Marc complied, meeting his own eye in the mirror as he lowered himself back on Frank’s cock, his back snug against the other man’s chest. Johnny had already tucked himself back into his pants and pulled the zipper up. He sat next to the other two men on the bed and spit in his hand callously before grabbing Marc’s cock roughly. Frank once again set a grueling pace, Marc bouncing on his lap as he repeatedly slammed up into him and Johnny jerking him off. 

Marc bit his lip, struggling to keep his whimpers and moans silent as he watched himself get ruined. He could feel the pressure increase in his stomach, his orgasm moments away. He watched with a half lidded gaze as Frank and Johnny made out messily, their tongues entwined and wet. 

He cried out as he squirted all over Johnny’s fist, the man himself slowing down his stroking as Marc came back down from the high before completely abandoning his softening cock. Frank stopped his ministrations as well. 

Marc felt the ex-marine push him onto his stomach and gave himself a few strokes before finishing on his ass and lower back. He gave an affirmative grunt and grumbled a dreamy ‘fuck’ as he looked at the mess he had made on Marc’s back. 

_ Steve and Jake are going to be pissed,  _ Marc thought with amusement as he finally lifted his eyes from the mirror to view the other men in the room with him.  _ So very fucking pissed.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [gayoccultism](https://gayoccultism.tumblr.com/).


End file.
